Housekeeping!
by staygold-fandom
Summary: Darry realizes he can't always be around to look after the house, keep things clean, garden the yard, pick up his brothers and friends from school and work, make dinner, etc. So, he decides to hire a "housekeeper." Darry can only hope that Beverly Paradise is a good fit for the job, and coincidentally, so can the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Darry did something he'd never thought he'd do. 1) because he never thought he could afford it. 2) because he thought it was a dumb idea. 3) the boys would be all for it. Thinking things over for about the 8th time, Darry decided it couldn't be _that_ bad of an idea to hire someone to clean around the house weekly. Not necessarily a maid, because he wouldn't have her turn up in a maid's lingerie outfit, but somebody who would willingly show up anytime if asked to clean up some and organize the house, garden the lawns, pick up his brothers from school, make dinner when he wasn't around, etc. So, Darry did what he had to.

To start with, Darry asked all his friends when at work if they knew of anybody who would be willing enough to do something like that and get paid decently. Only one person out of about fifty could answer him with a _yes,_ and a _she'd be perfect for the job!_

"Really?" Darry asked in utter disbelief. He didn't really think anybody would be a reference for anyone looking for someone to practically housesit his gang infested home. But his best buddy, Smokey, surprisingly did.

Smokey nodded his head as he lounged in front of Darry, the two munching on their packed lunch that usually consisted of sandwiches, a fruit, water, and maybe some chips. "Yeah, Dar. My daughter knows this girl who is all for cleaning. Not in like a freaky way, but in a way where she prefers to help others stay organized and enjoys helping others, paid or not." Darry furrowed his eyebrows at this response.

"Oh, I dunno, Smokey. I'm not really lookin' for any young girls. That'd be really weird." Smokey shook his head, swallowing his ham sandwich his wife prepared for him that morning.

"No Darry! She's not young. She's seventeen. My daughter's best friends with her, and she's eighteen," Darry sighed in relief, but then tensed up a little. He knew the gang would be all over a young girl like that; someone with manners. Darry just knew she'd be well behaved and disciplined. Anyone who associated with Smokey's family was believed to act as if they had some respect towards others. But Darry just let Smokey go on. "Her name is Beverly. She's got short, fairly curly white hair and hazel eyes that are brown in dim light and a pale green in the light." Darry cocked an eyebrow at the description, trying his best to picture a girl like that. "She's about five foot two, well built. She's tiny, but she's got muscles if she flexes. She enjoys to weight lift with my daughter. Anyways, she's a real cute thing. Smart, witty, intelligent, well mannered. She's just a doll to have around. Always brightens up the room with her smile. She's _always_ flashing her smile off, just got them damn train tracks off her teeth." Darry chuckled, picking up an ordinary salt and vinegar chip. He watched the oil gleam against the sunlight.

"I couldn't blame her," Darry took a bite out of the sour saltine, but it didn't affect him nonetheless. He put the half eaten chip down and looked back at his friend who returned his stare. "Think she'd be okay around six other rough housing greasers?" Smokey let out a sarcastic, _Ha!_ and looked up at the sky.

"She'd be fine, Darrel! Her home life is pretty alright, and she does come from your side of town. Though, she does manage to clean up real nice though and kind of looks like she's middle class. Her dad doesn't really lean towards looking like a thug, ya dig?" Oh, Darry dug alright. Some greasers looked like they belonged on the West side of town. Some "hoods" around here cleaned up real nice for somebody who couldn't have the luck to find a dime on the ground. " _Anyways,_ I think Bevvy would love to help you out. It's her thing to do shit like that."

Darry nodded, finishing his chip. "Beverly what?" Smokey brushed his hands off with a spare napkin.

"Beverly Paradise."

"…Her last name is Paradise?"

"Yeah, why? Is that gonna take away her privilege to clean a house?" Darry shook his head, letting Smokey laugh. Darry may have other friends than the gang, but a lot of them resembled the boys he spends every breathing second with, and Smokey reminded Darry of Two-Bit a little bit. Smokey had the quick wits of Two-Bit, but that was about it. Nobody Darry has ever encountered could match a personality quite like Two-Bit's by a long shot! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a bestfriend like good old Two-Bit Mathews.

"No, it just shocked me a little. I've never met anybody with a last name like that." But Darry put it into perspective. The way this girl looked, the way this girl acted, this girl's unique name. It all seemed too good to be true in Darry's mind. Smokey could sense that, so he began to reassure Darry to just give it a shot.

"Seriously, Dar! Look, here's her phone number," Smokey scribbled ten numbers down onto the old napkin he used and slid it over to Darry. "She's a reliable girl. Acts a lot more mature for seventeen. Give her a call when ya get home tomorrow and talk to her! Tell her I referred her to ya." Darry stuffed the number in his pocket and shrugged.

"Yeah but it'll be weird if I just call her and tell her who I am and that I'd like to talk to her randomly about getting a job taking care of my house." Smokey threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, she's coming over to my house tonight. I'll tell her about everything so she'll be expecting a call tomorrow evening. That way, it won't be real creepy. Kay? How's that sound?" Darry nodded.

"Better." The two noticed the nearby clock and saw it was better if they began cleaning up their mess and head back to work.

"I'm for real, Darry. Just give Beverly a shot. Aight?" Smokey stood up and cleaned up his food, stuffing the trash in a garbage bin and the leftovers of his lunch into his mouth. "I'll see ya 'round!" He yelled out. It came out a little muffled due to the food, but Darry understood. He smiled and waved back at Smokey who was running off.

"Thanks." He called back, and Smokey winked at him, his wedding ring shining off the light provided by the sun. Darry took a breath through his nose and sighed heavily out through his mouth as he cleaned his own belongings up. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea…


	2. Chapter 2

" _Paradise residence, this is Beverly speaking."_ Darry smiled at the professionalism Beverly displayed. He took a steady breath and spoke.

"Hi Beverly. My name is Darrel Curtis. I'm calling because one of your friend's fathers, who I work with, refered me to you about suggestion I have." Beverly listened to the man's deep voice, nodding herself.

" _Oh, hello Darrel! Smokey told me about you. You said you've been looking for someone to care for your house?"_ Darry let out a silent sigh, relief overtaking him. He didn't want this to be a really awkward conversation between the two if this Beverly girl didn't know who he was or what he was talking about.

"Yes, and you can call me Darry," Beverly smiled, knowing a little bit about this Darry guy thanks to Smoke always talking about people at his work. Darry was a constant that came up because he always stories to share about someone in the gang doing something real stupid or real funny or real extravagant. Darry's work buddies loved the stories Darry always had to share, and it gave them a good insight on Darry's life and what he lives with. Thanks to Smokey always sharing these stories with his wife and own daughter, Beverly manages to always be around to hear them as well, and she liked them. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and we could talk and discuss everything in person."

" _Sure, Darry. I'd like that,"_ Darry blinked, smiling as Beverly continued. " _Where exactly do you live? I could probably walk if it's fairly close."_

Darry proceeded to give Beverly his address and Beverly smirked at how close it was. Two blocks away was such an easy walk for her. She usually walked a mile everyday with Smokey's daughter.

"I'll see you in ten. Bye, Beverly." Darry addressed, and Beverly continued on smiling.

" _Goodbye, Darry."_ Beverly hung up her phone and looked down at what she was wearing. A plain black long sleeve shirt that was actually a bodysuit that clipped at the crotch, white skinny jeans, and brown jesus sandals. She decided that was decent enough to wear over, so she grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulder, and proceeded to walk out her front door and down the sidewalk.

Darry began tidying up his own house a little, so he seemed somewhat decent. He thanked himself that he managed to get the gang out of the house for two more hours tonight so he could have Beverly to himself. He didn't want them being here when a young girl he was just meeting who could supposedly be working for him soon mess up his first impression. So he cleaned up the kitchen a little bit, swept the kitchen, folded some blankets, straightened the pictures some, and wiped down the counters and tables. Darry smiled, happy with his achievements. He knew this was going to turn out well. Now, all he needed to do was-

"WHAT'S UP SUPERMAN?!"

Oh no. Oh, no. Oh no no no no nononononononononononononononono…

Two-Bit barged into the living room with Steve on his trail. Sodapop tripped inside not a moment later. Darry looked into the living room from where he was standing in the dining room, seeing Sodapop and Steve fall onto the couch and mess up his freshly folded blankets. They fell so hard they managed to shake some pictures that were hung up. Two-Bit chucked his beer bottle onto the coffee table, spilling a little and leaving a ring of condensation on the surface. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen with his dirty shoes, leaving dirt prints and mud on the newly swept floors.

"Say, uh, what's for supper tonight?" Sodapop rang out. Steve scoffed, playfully smacking his best friend.

"Shoot Sodapop, who cares? I'm sure we can fix somethin up ourselves!" Steve hummed, thinking about what they could possibly make. "Hows bout, orange apple sauce?" Sodapop gagged.

"I don't even like applesauce to begin with!" Two-Bit walked back over to the two boys as Darry stood in disbelief in the dining room. Two-Bit bumped into the bookshelf, knocking a couple of books over in the process.

"Nobody gives a heck about what you like, Sodapop! As long as we're fed we don't care if you're starvin!"

"Yeah? Well nobody cares if you have any beer or not!"

"Yeah huh! My Mommy does!" Steve spat out his beer, laughing harshly.

"Oh! He said Mommy!" Sodapop joined in on his friends antics.

"Aw! Ya gonna go an tell your Mommy on us?!"

"Hey! At least I have a-"

"What the fuCK?!" Darry finally screamed. Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop all snapped their head in the direction of their oldest acquaintance. "I just cleaned this damn place up because I have someone important coming over to talk with me, and lookit what you guys did! It looks like a god forsaken pig sty in here!" And as if right on que, there was a knock on the door that was already hanging wide open. The four boys looked over in the general direction and saw a small, white haired girl standing in the doorway, looking around.

"Uh… is this a bad time?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh… is this a bad time?" She asked quietly. Darry sighed, crossing his arms and putting his head down as he sighed. Steve and Soda's eyes practically bulged out of their head at the appearance of the girl and Two-Bit cat called.

"Well now, who is this cute lil thang?" Two-Bit howled out, walking over to the front door. He pushed open the screen door for her and she smiled duly, nodding her head.

"Thanks, I'm Beverly," Beverly greeted in her smooth voice. It wasn't too high, but it wasn't too monotone. Just right for a girl like her. Two-Bit smiled, nodding his own head as he stuck out his hand.

"They call me Two-Bit. Two-Bit Mathews." Beverly hesitantly shook his hand, wondering who exactly "they" were. Steve moved Sodapop off of him, somehow managing to get off of the couch to greet the new girl that just came inside.

"I'm Steve," Steve greeted, and Beverly was grateful he didn't offer his hand for it was covered in mysterious black stains. Beverly could only hope it was oil or something that dealt with a car or something. Steve pointed to Sodapop who was lounging sexually on the couch. "That's my buddy Sodapop." She waved gently, looking around and spotting a muscular man standing shamefully in the dining room. She wandered around Steve and Darry, looking him up and down.

"Darry?" She asked gently, Darry picking his head up. He had finally gotten to take a good look at Beverly, and she sure was a looker. Small but built and thick in the right places. A symmetrical face with shoulder length white hair that was parted to the left. It framed her soft face perfectly. The minimum amount of makeup she wore enhanced her naturally tanned face and features. It was generously bright in the house, so Darry watched in amazement as Beverly's pupils fell small and her irises shaded from brown to a vivid green. Her outfit displayed her small frame, revealing no scandalous skin. Darry respected how modest she looked.

Now, it was Beverly's turn to study the man before her. A hard face that looked sympathetic in the moment. Blazing blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine with how cold they looked in the moment. She knew they held secrets and emotions that would never see the light of day. His curly brown hair with the slight cow lick in the back that barely stood out. He had thin lips that protected his white, shining teeth. Beverly felt a slight blush rise on her cheeks and Darry noticed, so he spoke up.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Beverly." Darry stuck out his own hand and this time, Beverly reluctantly shook it, her purse dangling from her left shoulder, stopping around her small waist. Beverly was amused by how Darry could look so big and strong but have such a welcoming grip. It felt like a… a kid shaking your hand. Darry knew how to treat a lady, he didn't want to hurt his with his bearing grip. So he tried his best to be gentle on her. The way Beverly looked in Darry's eyes, you could break her in half if you handled her the wrong way.

"Same as you, Darry," Beverly looked around the dining room where they stood, noticing that it looked shook up a little. "Looks like things got a little rough in here, huh?" She asked wholeheartedly. Darry chuckled sympathetically, knowing Beverly really didn't mean it. She was trying to start conversation that also managed to relate to what they were there to discuss.

Darry let his hand fall back to his side before reaching up and running one through his hair. "You could say that. I cleaned up some before you got here but my brother and his friends came through and destroyed it." Beverly walked over to the dining table, setting her purse on the table and looking around.

"That's alright. It's not much. Just a few books to be put back, some blankets to fold. It's really not that bad," Beverly started. She crouched down to the floor and picked up the few books that had dropped to the ground thanks to Two-Bit and stood back up. She placed them back on the bookshelf and straightened up some other books on the various shelves. After that, she pushed some chairs in from where they stuck out under the dining table. "Your house is really nice, Darry. I like it." She spoke simply, walking into the living room and repositioning the pictures that hung on the wall so they were straight. She noticed one of three boys and two adults. Two of the boys looked like Darry and one of them looked like Sodapop. "Darry, do you have a twin brother?" She asked, stepping back and looking at the picture.

Steve laughed, looking down at Sodapop who was blushing. "Nah, Bevvy. That's his dad." Whether it was because Mr. Curtis looked so young or Darry looked older than twenty, neither Beverly or any of the Curtis brothers could explain to you why Darry and his father looked so alike. Beverly nodded.

"Oh, I apologize," She stepped closer towards the picture, studying what appeared to be their mother. "Wow." She said breathily. Darry walked around the corner and saw Beverly studying the picture, seeing how her eyes darted from one person to the other, but oddly enough he noticed how they always landed back on their mother.

"What?" Two-Bit asked, strutting over beside Beverly. She looked to her left and saw Two-Bit standing taller than her, towering over to smaller frame. She looked back at the picture, pointing to the lady.

"This lady, who I'm assuming is your mother, is beautiful…" Beverly motioned towards Darry, looking back at the portrait. "She's just got this natural, golden look to her. I'd never suspect her to be over… hmmm… thirty five years old?" She guessed, looking from Darry to Sodapop. Sodapop smiled, sitting up from where he still was on the couch.

"Good guess," Sodapop started out, joining the two at the picture. He peered over her right shoulder, resting a gentle hand on it and squinting at the family photo. "I believe she was thirty eight in this picture, right Darry?" Sodapop asked. Darry nodded.

"Yeah, I think Ponyboy was still thirteen." Beverly cocked an eyebrow gingerly, Two-Bit smiling at her action.

"Pony… boy…?" She asked, turning around to look at Sodapop. He nodded.

"That's our youngest brother. You might go to school with him." Beverly made a face on concentration, nodding at middle Curtis's introduction to yet another brother.

"Probably. It's easier to put a name on a face than a face on a name." Beverly spoke, excusing herself from Two-Bit and Sodapop's fort they made around her. Steve was sat on the arm of the couch, as per usual, and Beverly stopped to look at him closely. He had raven black hair with grease that shined in the sunlight. It was kept combed back in complicated swirls that allowed anyone to see his face without any stray hairs dangling on it. He had dark eyes with a hatred for not her, not the boys in the room, not the house, not the beer he was sipping, but the actions of the boys in the room. How they were already getting close to Beverly. His nose was slightly large, but not an obnoxious honker. He had fairly straight, white teeth that was barely crooked. He'd had to point them out to you for you to notice they were a little out of alignment. His eyebrows were tame, complementing the accent of his eyes. The stare he was giving Beverly made her go cold with temptation. He looked softer than how Beverly could imagine him being any other day. Maybe he was just looking the way he did now so he didn't spook to girl. He was nothing Beverly couldn't handle.

Steve saw her a simpler way. A soft spoken girl with an optimistic look on life. He could tell there was some pity behind those color changing eyes of hers. Surely enough, there wasn't any for the environment she was in now. It was more like pity for others. Others who did what they knew was wrong but went along with it. She'd never get through to a person like Ponyboy on a personal or mental level. He always stated how he'd rather have someone's hate then their pity, and Beverly clearly saw pity upon certain people in this world. Steve studied her in the five seconds they exchanged glares. That image of her standing there as if she was a model getting a candid picture taken was permanently burned into his mind. Whenever the name Beverly came up, that was the image that popped into his head first. It wasn't anything bad, and Steve actually liked it. She looked like a model. Her thin frame, slim face, aesthetic appearance. When they finally locked eyes, she flashed a witty grin in his way. Steve's breathing hitched, his eyes widening. He felt the sides of his mouth curl into an involuntary grin.

Darry cleared his throat, Beverly snapping her head in his direction. "Hey Beverly, how about we go out and talk? Leave these boys to whatever antics they were gonna perform before you arrived." Beverly blinked, her posture straightening.

"Not that you were really interrupting anything," Two-Bit implied, seeing Beverly look at him from the corner of her eyes as she walked over to where Darry stood and grabbed her purse. Beverly turned back around, nodding at the rusty greaser.

"Uh huh…" She spoke, letting Darry lead her out. "I guess I'll see you boys later," She stopped beside the couch, looking down at Steve. "You said your name was Steve, right?" Beverly asked as Darry stood at the screen door, holding it open for her as she watched her actions. Steve took a breath, sitting up straight. What was this feeling he had in the pit of his stomach? Confidence? Sorrow? Confusion? Love? How could someone make him so starstruck?

Whatever it was, he pushed it away and nodded, sticking his hand out. "Yeah, Steve Randle." Beverly shook his hand graciously. She liked his grip. Tight but reassuring. She returned the shake, letting her nails graze his calloused hands when she pulled away.

"I'm Beverly, Beverly Paradise."


	4. Chapter 4

Darry and Beverly got to knew each other enjoyably as they talked over a pop and some fries down at The Dingo. Although a place like that would never be a first choice for Darry to choose to get to know somebody a little, Beverly recommended it because it was the cheapest and quickest place to get to.

Darry shared the story about his parents, his struggle to maintain two jobs, raise his brothers, keep up with the gang, clean around the house, deal with the constant nagging of the boys, try and keep his brothers and friends safe from the socs, and so on. Beverly sat on a bar stool in front of Darry, keeping a stare on him and listening to him speak. She was respectful to whoever she was talking to, so she looked at him, acknowledged what he said, nodded and responded to certain things he spoke about, and was just overall an active listener.

Beverly shared her own life. How her sister had just left to Maryland to attend college, leaving her with her father. Her father working almost 24/7 to pay rent, Beverly helping around as much as she could so her father could relax whenever he would come home from work, her goal to achieve good grades in order to achieve opportunities such as scholarships. She also explained how she loved hanging around Smokey's house. He had a fairly large house with plenty of room. Smokey had one daughter that was a little older than Beverly, making his daughter eighteen. He also had a son that was seven, and he loved Beverly.

"Yeah, I really love hanging around at his house because the environment is just so welcoming," Beverly went on, fiddling with her straw and Darry looked at her. "I'd much rather spend my time over there than at my house." Darry nodded, understanding completely where she was getting.

After about an hour or socializing, Darry suggested they talk about what he would ask of Beverly. "So, I'm willing to pay you about one hundred bucks a week," Beverly nodded, thinking that was way beyond enough.

"What kind of things would you like me to do? I'm willing to do whatever."

"Well, besides just cleaning up the house and the bedrooms and gardening and so on; pick up Ponyboy from school or walk home with him, maybe give Sodapop a lift home from work because I don't really care for them walking home from work; cook dinner on days that I've gotta work late; look after the house whenever everybody is gone and it's empty-which isn't very often-ya know, the usual things. It's not like I'm asking you to pay rent." Beverly laughed, biting the straw of her soft drink. Darry blushed at her wicked smile.

"I think that sounds reasonable enough for a hundred bucks a week. That's more than I was gonna offer," She mumbled the last part, but Darry heard it. He was being very generous. He was becoming a little desperate for someone to take this job offer. "Would you mind if I did other things?"

Darry cocked a malicious eyebrow upon Beverly, ushering her on. She shrugged. "Well if Ponyboy asks for help with his homework or studying or somethin like that?" Darry chuckled.

"Of course, Beverly! Anything that involves school you take charge, but don't let this job affect your life as well." Beverly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Darry. I'll be fine." Beverly shifted around in her seat a little. "Say, Darry. I noticed that your walls and trims and everything were peeling. Ya think I could start tomorrow by repainting the walls or somethin'?" She offered.

Darry had never really thought about it. Would it really hurt so bad to repaint the house? Touch up the trim? Maybe the landlord would appreciate it. Whenever he came around he _was_ always complaining about how the house could use a touch up. But the thing was, he could never get the boys out long enough for that to happen, and they'd have nowhere to go for a day or two. Maybe Two-Bit's house, but Darry didn't want to see as a burden to Ms. Mathews.

Darry nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fantastic! I think everyone will be gone for a while so you can come over tomorrow morning around eight. Me and my brother have to work along with his friend, and my other brother and his friends should be out for the day. You'd be by yourself so no one is in your way." Beverly smiled wide.

"That's fantastic, Darry!" She looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. Past nine. Her father always wanted her home by at least ten.

 _At least._

"Hey, how about we go back to your place and see what there is to really touch up on?" Darry nodded, Beverly reaching into her purse and pulling out a crisp five dollar bill to give to the waitress. The bill was two fifty, so the other half was the lady's tip. Darry smiled at Beverly's generosity before the two made their way down the sidewalk and towards the Curtis's house.

Darry could hear the whipping of Steve and Sodapop and Two-Bit, the yelling of Dallas, and the whispering of Ponyboy and Johnny on the porch. They curled up individually on the hanging glider the hung outside on the porch, smoking a fag and conversating. Ponyboy liked being outside at night and Johnny liked having deep conversation with his best buddy, but Darry didn't want his brother out past eleven, so him and Johnny always resorted to the privacy of the porch. Over the loud conversations that were held inside the house, nobody could hear the two boys. Sometimes, they didn't even know they were out there. They spoke awfully quiet in the first place.

"Oh god…" Darry sighed, hearing the commotion of what was going down inside the house. Beverly couldn't help but crack a small giggle. She liked the idea of being around a bunch of wild reckless teenage greasers. Especially since she was a girl. She felt like the center of attention. It made her feel happy.

Beverly could sense Darry's embarrassment, so she nudged his hard arm, pointing to the porch with her manicured nails. "Is that your other brother?" She asked. Darry looked up, seeing Ponyboy and Johnny's look of confusion. Darry nodded.

"Yeah, don't mind him. I think he's a little caught up on the fact I'm seen bringing a lady home." Beverly laughed, waving a Ponyboy.

"Come on! I wanna meet 'em!" She gestured towards the yard, walking inside and leaving Darry behind. She walked onto the porch, strolling over in front of Ponyboy and Johnny. "Hi, I'm Beverly. You must be Ponyboy, I think we go to school together." She greeted, Ponyboy shaking her hand.

"Yeah, we have English together. You're a really good writer, Beverly." Ponyboy complimented. Beverly thanked him before Ponyboy motioned towards Johnny. "This is Johnny Cade. Johnny, this is Beverly Paradise. I dunno why she's here but she's a real nice girl." Johnny nodded his head gently towards Beverly.

"Nice to meet ya, Johnny Cade." She greeted.

"You too, Beverly. I like your hair." Beverly touched her hair, running her fingers through it.

"Thanks, Johnny." Darry walked up onto the porch, placing a hand on Beverly's left shoulder.

"Let's go on in, Beverly. Ponyboy and Johnny aren't very coherent when they're deep in thought." Beverly looked at Darry over her shoulder, waving at the youngest greasers as she walked away.

"It was nice to meet you boys." She called out before disappearing inside. Johnny scoffed, shoving the butt of his cigarette into the wood railing of the porch.

"Golly, she sure is pretty." Johnny sighed, flicking his butt into the yard. Ponyboy sighed, breathing out the rest of his smoke of his fag.

"Yeah. Hey, Darry's gonna have a fit if he catches you throwin' cigarette butts into the yard. That's another thing he's gotta ask Beverly to clean up 'round here." Johnny, already knowing what was up with why Beverly was at the house thanks to Sodapop, nodded.

"I know. It's just y'all ain't got an ashtray or somethin out here." Ponyboy sniffed.

"Well shoot Johnny, I woulda got the one from inside then!" Pony rebutted. He noticed Johnny's stare at the front door. "She ain't no Soc, if that's what your thinkin', Johnny Cade." Pony reassured. Johnny slouched in his seat, scruffing up his greased up hair a little.

"Well I was. She looks to good to be a grease and too good to be middle class." Ponyboy only shook his head.

"Trust me, she ain't a Soc." Johnny only nodded, leaning his head back.

"I trust ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Darry led Beverly inside the house where Steve had to music cranked up to full blast. He spotted Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dallas all sipping on a choice or either beer or chocolate milk. They were sat on the ground around the coffee table, one boy on each side, playing cards. Beverly squinted from how loud to music was, and mumbled out a thank you when Darry rushed over and threw the volume down.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed, throwing a look at Darry before he noticed Beverly a little behind him. "Hey…" He said softer, a smug smirk on his face. Beverly blushed, smiling cheesily. She watched Steve flick a strand of hair off his forehead.

"Hi Beverly, nice to see you again." Sodapop greeted gallantly. Two-Bit stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth with his smile.

"Great to see the tow-headed twin of Dallas Winston once again!" Two-Bit butted in. Dally initially smacked his friend on the arm, but stopped when he saw the white haired girl.

The sight of this girl had his breath caught in his throat. It was remarkable how much this girl actually resembled him. He looked at her, thinking that she actually-somehow actually-looked like his mother. All looks, all personality, all talk, all conversation, all genuine. That was the definition of Beverly. That was the definition of Miss Winston. She had hair like Dally's, a slim body like Dally's, high cheekbones like Dally's, straight white perfect teeth like Dally's. The had no relation towards each other, and Dallas thought that if they dated people would think they were brother and sister instead.

Two-Bit spoke out that remark because when first saw Beverly a while ago, he thought it was the long lost twin sister of Dally Winston. Truth is, these two had never seen each other before in their life, surprisingly. Just about everyone in both the East and West side of Tulsa knew exactly who the heck Dallas Tucker Winston was. He had quite a reputation, and everyone knew better then the next to keep an eye out for him.

"Wow," Soda breathed out. "You guys could pass as like, cousins or something. I wouldn't say twins per say, but you guys definitely look like you could be related or somethin'." Dallas got up from where he was sat on the floor, walking over beside Darry.

"Whatcha got, Dar? You finally bringin' home a broad of yer own?" Dallas started off, throwing Beverly in a wave of disgust. Dally knew this girl may have looked like she belonged on the West side of town, but he knew an attitude like that too much. She had to be from the East side.

"Nup, Dal, and you'd better watch it," Darry grabbed Beverly's hand oh so softly and pulled her towards him some. "Stay away from Beverly. You ain't got a chance." You sassed with a grin of cockiness planted on his face. Beverly didn't see it, thought. She was already walking into the dining room.

"Who's that?" She asked as Darry followed her into the kitchen.

"That's Dally. If I were you I think it'd be better if ya kept yer distance from a boy like him." Beverly only nodded, her lively dancing green eyes shifting to wider pupils and a darker chocolate brown thanks to the dim lighting of the night and soft lighting of the kitchen put together. Darry didn't let the shift go unnoticed. Darry sighed, pushing himself off the counter. "Anyways, let's go ahead and see what needs paintin over before it gets too late. I'd hate to have you walk alone in the dark on this part of town."

Beverly scoffed, already looking around the kitchen. She ran her fingers over the wall, a top the counters, up and down the siding and trim. She kept mental note of where to paint and what colors. "I'll be fine, Darry. I've lived here all my life."

"Yeah? So have I and not a week passes without someone I know gettin' jumped by Socs that-"

"Are way outta their territory. Yeah, yeah. I here this lecture from my Dad about twice a week." Beverly finished, causing Darry to laugh as he watched Beverly stand on her tiptoes to see up the wall. She waltzed her way into the professional dining room the boys rarely ever used. The professional dining room was where the whole Curtis family used to sit and eat when all five of them managed to be home altogether to sit down and formally eat. Now, they used to dining room out in front of the living room so the gang and the brothers can eat without ruining another possession that held memories of their parents.

"Uh, Beverly," Darry stuttered out, pushing harder off the counter to go after her. She stopped in her tracks, looking around the still room. It was colder than the other rooms she had been in inside the house. The cooler atmosphere made to room look dull, but there was a lively dancing shake to the room Beverly knew she didn't know about. The paint was perfect. The wider, cleaner table with six chairs under it looking as if they hadn't been touched in months. They hadn't.

"This room doesn't really need much done to it. It looks cozy in here." She hummed out, turning back around and walking past Darry and back into the kitchen. Darry sighed in relief, enjoying how Beverly always saw the positive in the situations she had encountered ever since she got here earlier. "I guess I'd better be going. I'll bring over the paints, brushes, and be here at eight ish." She readjusted her purse, Darry nodding vaguely. "See ya tomorrow, Darry." She patted him on the chest, walking off into the dining room and into the living room.

"It was real nice to meet you all, have a nice night." Beverly said in her slightly-just slightly but also distinguishable-southern drawl. They waved to her as she left. "Goodnight boys." She said to the two on the porch.

"Night Beverly." Johnny spoke. Ponyboy waved after her as she bounced down the steps.

"See ya, Bev."


	6. Chapter 6

"Housekeeping!" Beverly shouted sarcastically as she knocked on the screen door of the Curtis house, no later than 8:15 am. Darry let out a low but audible chuckle as he got up from his recliner that faced the door. He glanced down at Beverly and took in what she was wearing. Old, beat up, low top white converse on her feet; her white hair up in a decent messy bun with a gray headband to keep stray hairs back; her small amount of makeup providing a natural looking glow to her face; a bodysuit like the one she wore the day before, but this one was white. Only half of her chest could be seen and her white covered arms, for she wore old, light blue overalls. There was one pocket in the middle of it on her chest where she had a couple of paint brushes in. They were cuffed up at the bottom, showing a bit of her ankles.

Darry opened the screen door for Beverly and let her in. "Thanks, Dar." She breathed out as she set down one can of white paint, one can of brown paint, and one can a color Darry didn't know. It didn't say what color it was, it didn't have any leftover paint spilt on the sides to distinguish what color it was. He shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was a newly bought can of something like black or gray.

Darry helped Beverly move them around. "Mornin' Bev, how are you?" Darry asked as Beverly voluntarily flopped down into the chair opposite of Darry. He sat back down in his own, smiling at her face. She looked like an art student like this.

"I'm fine. The walk was treacherous but I needed the workout!" Beverly explained. She sat up properly now. "There's no humidity or anything outside and the breeze feels real nice. Great day to go out and hang around." She said, wiping her nose. Darry felt slightly guilty of taking away Beverly's freedom for her to go outside and play and do whatever she wanted, but most of her friends were busy since it was Saturday.

"Really? I heard their callin' for rain today." A small voice spoke up from the couch. Beverly turned her head and saw Johnny thrown across the couch with Ponyboy sitting on the ground in front of him, leaning against the couch as he scanned through a book, writing stuff down on the paper on the coffee table in front of him.

Beverly blinked at the sudden appearance of the boys. "Hi Johnny, hi Ponyboy. I didn't see ya there." She chuckled, standing up. Ponyboy flicked a hand at her.

"It's alright," He shut his book, putting it down beside his pencils. "I'll tell ya somethin'. You'd never know Sodapop and Two-Bit were at the table if I never told ya." Ponyboy said, looking at the boys eating breakfast. Beverly peeked her head around the corner and saw the mentioned boys. She flashed a quick smile.

"Hey boys," She greeted. "Whatcha eatin'?" She asked as she made her way over to the two. Two-Bit looked at what the girl was wearing and felt his heart jump. This was the type of girl he always desired. Easy to make conversation with, confident in whatever they were because they can pull off just about anything in their closet, a reliable source to fall back onto. Two-Bit just knew Beverly was the type of person who would always be there for you in times or need, in times of want, or just whenever you're lonely and crave company. That was the type of girl Kathy was not. Kathy was just someone you had fun with on a date, then had fun with in bed that night. She was just another girl to pick up, hang around with for a week, then watch her run off with another sleazy hood.

"Breakfast," Sodapop began after he swallowed a portion of his toast. "Darry made bacon, eggs, toast, gravy."

"Help yourself, Beverly!" Darry called out from where he sat in the living room. Beverly took up on that offer. She wasn't really one that was shy of eating in front of people.

"Sure! Thanks, Darry." She answered, walking into the kitchen. It smelled like heaven to her. She never really got to eat breakfast in the morning for she was always either running late, or didn't have the appetite. She usually regretted it around ten in the morning. She grabbed a plate and grabbed a piece of toast, put some scrambled eggs on it, then two pieces of bacon. Beverly never dug gravy, so she passed on that one. She reentered the dining room, motioning to the chair beside Two-Bit. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Two-Bit found it to be particularly seductive. Then again, he finds anything seductive if you make it.

The greaser shook his head quickly. "No! Go ahead!" He answered with a mouthful of eggs and gravy. Beverly laughed, setting her plate down.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go grab some milk if ya don't mind." Sodapop shook his head, waving her towards the kitchen.

"Go ahead, Bev!" Beverly wandered back into the kitchen. These boys really knew how to make someone feel at home. Whilst she had the jug of chocolate milk in her hands and tipped it into the small, glass cup, she thought about her plan. The unmarked paint was a soft, pastel blue. She had managed to sneak a peek into Darry's room and saw that it was boring as hell. He could use a little fun in his room. But she also hesitated, not knowing if it was maybe his parent's old room and didn't want it messed with. She decided to think about it later, putting the milk back in the fridge.

Beverly took a sip from her milk before returning to the table and sitting down beside Two-Bit. Sodapop eyed her up, seeing her natural silky hair up. Some stray hairs looked like they belonged pulled out and pushed back with the gray fabric headband. He could see herself getting along real well with Beverly. She was down to earth, naturally kind, and a hell of a lover. She wasn't self conscious or insecure. Soda could tell she could learn to enjoy anything.

"Ya know Bev," Two-Bit spoke up, catching her off guard. She looked up from her plate, holding her toast and egg in her right hand. She raised her eyebrows, letting him know he could continue and she was listening. "You're real different from other broads 'round here." That was when Beverly smiled, setting her food down and wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"You're exactly right, Two-Bit. For starters, I ain't no broad. I'm a girl, lady, women, whatever you wanna call me that doesn't degrade ladies." Beverly spoke out. Ponyboy smiled, letting out a slight giggle. Darry loved her modesty. Johnny loved how she knew she had to be respected. Sodapop loved how she knew he boundaries. Two-Bit loved her sass.

"I'm sorry," Two-Bit said slowly, but went on when she took a bite out of her bacon. She had her left leg up in the chair, tucked under her right as her right leg swung back and forth off the ground. "But I was talkin' 'bout how you're not afraid to socialize. Especially with dirty greaseballs like us!" Two-Bit hooted, causing Sodapop to laugh out loud. Beverly furrowed her brows, putting her food down, sipping her milk, and spoke up.

"Well, I think that's because I don't see you as "dirty greaseballs." I see you as teenage boys who know how to strike a conversation, keep the fun going, lead a lady on. You guys aren't afraid to social, either, and that's what gives me the confidence to be around you guys." Beverly straightened up her posture a little, turning towards Two-Bit. "See? If I were to ask you what your favorite movie is, what would your answer be?" Two-Bit shrugged, unable to answer.

"I dunno, really." That was a first, Two-Bit being without something to say. Beverly rested her right arm on the table.

"Now that's the kinda thing I don't like. If you can't carry on a conversation than I'd rather not talk at all. I wanna see if people have answers, if people can communicate. You guys sure know howta do that, and that's the kind of people I like to be around." Beverly explained. Ponyboy nodded. Even though he could see the pity hidden behind those fulfilling eyes, he could get over it. At least there wasn't any of him or his friends, let alone his family. That shocked him. He knew a lot of people who pitied him. Seeing that Beverly didn't really caught him off guard.

"Wow," Johnny said, biting his fingernail. "I never really thought of it like that, Beverly." She nodded with pride, sitting back in her chair once more and chewing on the fresh breakfast. If this wasn't the best damn breakfast in her opinion, she didn't really know what was.

As if right on time to break the small silence, the screen door shot open and in came two boys. One with dark hair and muscles, and one with hair almost white it was so blonde and a bold leather jacket. Beverly was never really one for wearing animal.

"Mornin, Superman? Breakfast done yet?" Dally questioned, taking long strides into the dining room where he spotted Beverly sitting beside Two-Bit.

"Morning, Dally!" Two-Bit greeted, and Sodapop waved a piece of bacon his way.

"How ya doin, Dal?" He asked. Dallas's eyes were stuck on Beverly who didn't even notice he was looking. She turned her head and saw him grinning like a stray cat.

"Good morning, Dallas. How are you?" She asked, standing up. "I'll fix you a plate, how's that sound?" She asked, peeking into the living room. "Steve? Care for some breakfast?" She asked, hoping Steve would say yes. Steve heard the goddess of a silk voice, moving his neck and seeing Beverly looking at him hopefully.

Dallas shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Nah, doll. I can get it myself. You go on and finish your own." Dally assured. Beverly nodded, smiling up at Dally.

"Jesus, she looks like your doppleganger, Dally!" Ponyboy shouted out. Dallas rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. She watched him walk into the kitchen, turning back around and seeing the boy she was looking for.

"Morning, Steve. How are you?" She asked, walking towards him. It was her job to keep this place tidy, so she took his jacket from him and hung it behind the door. Steve could feel his skin crawl with pleasure as Beverly's nails purposely dragged down his arms as she took off his jacket. Steve didn't let anybody noticed.

"I'm fine Beverly, how are you?" He returned, watching her walk behind the door and hang the jacket up carefully. She hummed.

"I've been well, thank you," She turned back around, motioning a hand to the kitchen. "Care for some breakfast before you head off to work?" She asked. Steve looked down at her, finally taking in today's appearance. Golly, she sure is a looker. A dandelion that was suspiciously out of place. A lady like her didn't belong here, surrounded by a bunch of hoodlum wannabe's. But, this is where she prefered to be.

"Yes… please," He answered, placing a caressing hand on the small of her back and leading her through the dining and into the kitchen. Beverly smiled at his respect. "Ya know, Bev. I can get my own plate. You should really eat." He offered, but Beverly shook her head as she grabbed a plate.

"Nah, Steve. It's fine. It's the least I can do for you guys allowing me to eat breakfast. I mean, my job is to help around." Steve chuckled at her antics as she offered each item of food, Steve replying with a _yes please_ , and telling her when to stop as she loaded up the plate. He leaned on the counter, his arms crossed. "My, my Steve. You sure have got quite some skin on ya, huh?" She asked, glancing at his built biceps. Beverly loved men with muscles, and Steve was just the man.

Steve felt himself go flushed throughout his cheeks and stomach, watching as Beverly dug through a drawer and grabbed both a fork and knife. She bumped it closed with her hip, offering the plate to Steve with a cocky smile. "Here ya are." She said as he took the silverware as well.

"Thanks, Beverly…" He said, Beverly cocking her head towards the dining room.

"Come sit with us, the more the merrier I'm sure." She laughed, and Steve returned it as she walked back out to her spot beside Two-Bit. Dallas now saw on the right of Sodapop and Steve took his place beside the left of Sodapop.

"So," Darry began, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the table, standing beside Beverly who ate and looked up at him, admiring his flexing body. "Go on ahead and do what you need to do with touchin' up the paints like ya said," He began, Beverly nodding. "There's some money on the bedside stand in my room and I'd like ya to run out to the grocery and grab some stuff for dinner. You are more than likely to stay tonight, Beverly." Darry offered.

Beverly wiped her mouth, nodding. "You got it, dude!" She spoke out, making Darry laugh.

"Whoa! He _can_ laugh!" Two-Bit spat out. Beverly nudged him.

"That wasn't very nice," She said and Darry felt himself tense up. Nobody really took up for him. Nobody really did, thinking Darry could deal with the constant teasing. It did make him a little embarrassed and ashamed from time to time, making him think he wasn't really an actual human being. "You can count on me, Dar." She said and Darry nodded. She could see he was a little hesitant. She stood up, patting his arm. "Darry, I've got it. Don't worry so much, you're tensed up." She lead Darry into the living room.

"I know, Bev. It's nice to know I can have someone to trust." She laughed, feeling responsible. She reached down and grabbed his tool belt.

"You get on goin', don't want ya bein' late!" Darry started for the door before looking back at Beverly. She followed him onto the porch. "Go on! Everything will still be here when you get back!" She called from where he was at his truck.

"Unfortunately…" He muttered out, but Beverly heard and laughed. She could tell he didn't exactly mean it. He hesitated getting into the truck.

"Bye, Darry!" She yelled forcefully. Darry got in, starting up the truck. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Good _BYE_ Darry!" She yelled again, and Darry let out a genuine laugh before driving off. Beverly could be funny when she wanted. She watched him drive off safely before re entering the house, seeing Ponyboy shove on his shoes and Johnny his jacket. "Where y'all headed?" She asked, refolding the blanket Darry was sitting on.

"We're gonna go see a movie later. I've gotta run by the library first." Ponyboy answered. She nodded, looking at Johnny.

"Well y'all be careful. Call me before you're on your way home later so I can keep an eye out." Johnny and Ponyboy smiled at her care.

"Sure, Beverly." Johnny answered, patting her back.

"See y'all later!" Ponyboy yelled out before they walked outside.

"Bye boys!" Beverly answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Beverly returned to the dining room table. It was now just Sodapop, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Beverly. "So," She began, biting a piece of bacon from her plate. "What's on your boys agenda for today?" She asked.

"Stevie here an' I got work from eleven to seven. Ain't that right, Stevie?" Sodapop asked, cracking his best friend a hard one across the back. Steve fell forward, shaking the table and drinks some with a clear expression of annoyance present on his face. Beverly giggled.

"Yeah… ya got that right, Pepsi-Cola." Steve answered, crankiness evident in his voice. Dally put his fork down and sat back, chewin his toast and bacon and egg combination.

"Thinkin' bout hangin' around here today. Ya don't mind, do ya doll?" Beverly nodded.

"Actually I do. I'm," Beverly got up with her empty plate, grabbed Two-Bit and Sodapop's well, and walked into the kitchen. "Painting the walls and around the house and I'd rather not have you guys here so you don't get high off chemicals." She mentioned. Steve had looked at her from behind, enjoying what he saw.

Two-Bit, who had nothing better to do, decided to help little old Beverly out. "Oh, I'm sure Dal and I can find somethin' to do!" An idea struck him. "How about we head on down to the DX with Steve and Sodapop and work on ol, Bessie, huh?" He offered. Beverly walked back into dining room, cocking an eyebrow.

Steve noticed her confusion as she grabbed the salt and pepper shakers. He helped her out, picking up the orange juice and carrying it into the kitchen. "ol Bessie is Two-Bit's car." He explained, Beverly nodding at the clearance. She put the shakers back into the cupboard. Steve put the orange juice into the ice box. "It's practically a piece of tin that takes up the space in the garage at the DX." He explained. "Thanks to that piece of junk the DX ain't had any car vacancy for at least eight months!" Steve exclaimed, making Beverly laugh. He chucked himself at his accomplishments.

Beverly turned around to look at the back side of Steve. He wore a black, tight shirt that showed off his muscles and cuffed up jeans with old black converses. She let her eyes roam his body, taking him what his image was. How his arms would fit around her delicate frame? There really was no way to know… unless…

"I like you, Steve." Beverly stated, causing Steve to freeze from where he was bent over. "You seem like a reasonable guy." She complimented. Steve was grateful for the fridge to help cool down his flustering face. "I dig that," Beverly scuffed her feet across the kitchen towards the doorway, seeing it was only 8:30 and nobody had to really leave until eleven. "I'd like to get to know you better." Steve stood up, shutting the fridge door and turning around.

Thank Christ him and Evie ended it last month. Steve watched Beverly mindlessly straighten up some recipe books and other assortments on the countertops. "Ya know, Beverly. I would like that, too." He said and caught Beverly's smile creep onto her face.

"Are you free Wednesday? Those are really the only days I'm not particularly busy with anything." She asked, and Steve nodded.

"I'm sure I can make arrangements." Steve suggested. Beverly nodded at his offer, hoping Darry didn't have too much for her to do this upcoming weekend.

"Maybe we can make plans this week." Beverly asked, Steve and herself finally locking eye to eye. They dug themselves into the others, Steve watching as Beverly's changed from a wide brown to a bright green. He was mesmerized. Beverly saw how Steve's eyes glistened, even for eyes as dark as his. She didn't let it bother her none. If anything, she loved it.

Beverly only looked away when she felt one of her paint brushes slip from her pocket onto the floor. She snapped her head in the direction of the ground, Steve looking as well. "Oh shoot," She whispered out.

"Here, let me get it." Steve offered, but Beverly smiled and chuckled weakly.

"No, I've got it." Soon enough, they were both crouched on the ground and their hands both went for the brush. Steve's hand fell atop Beverly's, and as cheesy as the moment was, they could have sworn they felt something spark. Beverly's mouth fell open slightly, her eyes wide as she looked at their hands touching. Steve looked up at her face, seeing her expression. He blinked, taking in Beverly's tone.

At this time, Beverly looked up. Her and Steve's face were mere _centimeters_ away from the others. They once again locked eyes with the other and saw nothing but pure lust and the stuffy atmosphere clouding throughout the room. Beverly allowed her eyes to flicker down and look at Steve's lips. They were rough but looked welcoming enough for Beverly took look back up at Steve's eyes. She was met with Steve's own eyes studying her pale, full, smooth lips. His eyes met back with Beverly's, his glance asking for permission. But Beverly was already edging her way closer to his face.

"HEY! Are you two love birds done in there yet?! We're willin' to help Bev start paintin' before we gotta take off!" Two-Bit just about screamed. Beverly gasped slightly at the sudden shout, jumping backwards and shooting up off the floor. Her hand flew out from underneath Steve's. He looked down at her shoes, watching them shuffle their way out the room.

"Coming!" Beverly called out, leaving Steve in the kitchen. He looked down at his hand, gripping the paint brush. He shoved it in his back pocket as he pushed himself up. He caught Beverly in her overalls sitting on the floor along with Two-Bit. They sat Indian style beside Sodapop with Dally chilling on the couch.

"Dang, Two-Bit can you crack this open?" She asked the burly boy. She was just a tad too weak to crack open the paint cans. Two-Bit grinned with pride, purposely flexing his muscles as Beverly passed him the can of white paint. Beverly giggled at his actions.

"No worries madam! Sit back and watch a professional do the real work, here!" Two-Bit cheered, placing the can in his crossed lap. He dug his chewed nails into the side of it, scrunched up his face, flexed his muscles, and popped open the can. Beverly clapped as a little white paint splatted on Two-Bit's old green t-shirt and on the pant leg of Beverly's overalls.

"Very well, Two-Bit! Good job!" She praised, and Sodapop and Steve all took in Two-Bit's face. It seemed genuinely proud. Not the kind of proud he had to force to make funnies, but real proudness that fell upon his actions. They wondered when the last time Two-Bit was praised for something he did. Real praise. "Now could you please do the next two?" She asked nicely, and Two-Bit nodded.

"Sure thing, dolly. Slide 'em on over here!" Two-Bit demanded. Beverly did so, the cans sliding fairly easy on the carpet.

"Y'all be careful they don't catch on the floor and fall over," Dallas warned, kicking his feet up on the arm of the couch and throwing his hands behind his head. Beverly looked over at him, taking in his features. He did resemble herself. He looked so real it scared her. "What time you boys gotta get ready for work?" Sodapop shrugged, pulling a brush out of the pocket of Beverly's overalls. She didn't really seem to mind. She had other things on her mind.

"Oh, around ten thirty. It's only gonna be us at the shop today so I doubt boss will know we're late." Sodapop retorted.

"Unless we clock in late," Steve said, walking into the dining room and sitting in a chair backwards to face the people in the living room. "You seem to forget clocking in tells him what time we get there, as well." Steve sassed, causing Beverly to laugh. She covered her mouth to keep Sodapop from noticing, but he heard.

"Hey!" He yelled, Beverly sitting up straight as Two-Bit cracked open the last bucket of paint. "What's so funny, missy?" He asked. Two-Bit started laughing too, then Dally, then Steve. Sodapop was absolutely clueless. "What?! What is so funny?!" He yelled, only from Beverly to lean forward some and run her fingers through his ungreased hair. Sodapop froze, shivers running down his spine. He craved for the feeling of a girl's nails running through his scalp.

"I don't know if you want this back, but I think it'd be better if you didn't." Beverly spoke, removing her hand from his hair. Sodapop blinked his eyes a little, looking at the white paint that was smeared across Beverly's hand. He gasped, his hands being thrown on his hair.

"That was in my hair?! I've gotta go shower!" Sodapop screamed, standing up in a hurry, barely knocking over a can of paint.

"Maybe we should put down a tarp or somethin'?" Two-Bit suggested. Beverly nodded.

"That'd be a smart idea. You're full of great ideas today, huh, Two-Bit?" She praised, noticing how Two-Bit could use it. Two-Bit blushed for the second time that day.

"Guess so."


	8. Chapter 8

Pretty soon, time had flown by and Beverly was the last person remaining in the house. She turned on some Elvis and kept it at a reasonable volume as not to disrupt the neighbors. The mailman came and delivered the mail, Beverly walking out in her stocking feet to retrieve it from the mailbox once the mailman left. She laid in on the stand beside the couch and sat back down in the living room to continue painting the trim around the bottom of the floor. She repainted the trimming around the front door and was just about to finish along the floor. As soon as she did, the phone rang. Not expecting anyone, except for Ponyboy and Johnny but for a little while, she scurried to answer it.

"Curtis residence, this is Beverly Paradise speaking. Can I take a message?" She always formally answered the phone, her house or not.

" _Beverly, it's just me. Darry."_ Darry smiled at how polite Beverly was, asking to take a message instead of just blowing whoever it was off. Beverly smiled.

"Oh, hi Darry! How's work?" She looked at the clock, seeing it was about two in the afternoon. Nobody would be returning until around seven or eight.

" _It's fine, thanks. I'm just calling to see if everything is going alright?"_

"Everything is fine, Darry. Sodapop and Steve got to work on time and Dally and Two-Bit tagged along to work on "ol Bessie." You can thank Steve for teaching me who that is." She could hear Darry chuckled over the line.

" _That's good. Everyone's out, I take it?"_

"Yeah. Ponyboy and Johnny went to the library then to movies. I told them to call me when they were on their way home so I knew when to keep an eye out for them." Darry had never thought about that. Asking Ponyboy to just at least call him to let him know he'd be on his way. That way, he could see what time he'd be leaving and if it took him an unusually long to get home. This girl really thought of everything.

" _Wow, thanks Bev… how's the painting going?"_

"It's goin' real well. I'm about to paint the living room walls. I've redone all the trimming except for the bedrooms because I don't wanna invade y'alls privacy. I'm keepin outta there until I haveta run to the grocery store." Darry nodded, but Beverly couldn't see it.

" _Thank you, Beverly,"_ He sighed. " _Go ahead and finishing painting, then go on down to the store. I should be home around eight."_

"Alright Darry. Be careful at work."

" _Thanks Bev. Have fun painting."_

"Bye Dar!" He returned her departure and Beverly was back on her way to finish painting. She painted the living room walls, the kitchen since it really needed redone, and two walls of the dining room before she saw it was about three thirty.

 _Damn, I am gettin real hungry…_ She walked into Darry's room and grabbed the money he had left. Twenty dollars was well enough. Beverly grabbed her purse, slung it on her left shoulder and threw on her converses before walking outside. After cleaning up the paints, of course. She left the tarp down on the floors of the living and dining room since they were carpet, and she didn't want to risk any paint dripping onto it. The kitchen floor was tile, and nothing a little scrubbing couldn't clean it up if it were to drip. Beverly headed off towards the local Safeway. The only grocery store where greasers and socs could hardly put their differences aside and leave each other alone to just get some grocery shopping down for once.

Beverly strolled along, passing some people she knew from school on the sidewalks, admiring the blooming flowers, passing the DX, fantasizing about what she was gonna wear tomorrow, obsessing over the outfit she wore right now-passing the DX?! She stopped and backed up a little, right in front of the opening of the driveway to enter the gas station. She walked up the paved parking lot, smiling at the thought of maybe surprising the boys.

The familiar bell of the door caught the attention of the four greasers in the garage. The sixteen year old with movie star looks, the eighteen and a half year old with rusty sideburns, the seventeen year old with complicated swirls, and the tow headed seventeen year old. Though it was mandatory to greet a customer in the store to help them, Sodapop and Steve didn't really want to. They were so into the car! They were actually getting somewhere with it! Beverly felt the vacancy of the store before seeing the open door that lead into the garage. She moved her head around, trying to look in it. She saw Two-Bit leaning on the side of the car, Dallas underneath the car, Steve under the hood with something behind his right ear, and Sodapop leaning on one of the counters. She met eyes with him and flashed her goddess of a smile, Sodapop returning her gesture. He flicked his head, motioning for her to join them.

She stepped down into the garage, Two-Bit about to say something to the girl when Beverly gasped. "There's where my paint brush went!" She exclaimed, sliding it from where it was tucked behind Steve's ear. He knew that voice and the graze of nails on his skin. "I've painted three rooms today and all the trimming, wondering where my good paint brush went! I shoulda known better." She whined playfully, Steve turning around.

"Hey! I was using that!" Steve rebutted jokingly. Beverly twirled the brush through her fingers, cocking an eyebrow as she chewed on her tongue.

"Really? For what?" She questioned, Steve walked towards her. He crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his underarms, shrugging.

"I dunno, but it sure was helpin'." Beverly walked backwards. The garage doors were open, allowing Beverly to leave completely if she wanted. She scoffed, choking back a deadass laugh.

"You're gonna have to come up with somethin better than _that,_ Randle." Beverly retorted. Steve laughed himself, Two-Bit loving the attitude Beverly displayed constantly.

"Really? I thought it was pretty good," Steve said, catching up with Beverly. He made a grab for the paint brush and unfortunately, Beverly wasn't too quick. She made a move to hide it behind her back but Steve caught her hand and took the brush back, looking down at Beverly. Their heights matched perfectly. Beverly met to about Steve's neck and when he leaned his head down and Beverly brought hers up, their lips were the perfect distance away. Damn, why was their so much lip teasing between the two? Steve wondered what it would take to catch a quick peck from her.

"Oh come on, Steve. Give it back! I need it more than you do!" Beverly whined now. Steve held it just above his head, completely out of reach of Beverly. "Really?!" She growled. "You're gonna play this game." Steve smiled dumbly.

"Yeah…" He hummed. Beverly shifted her weight so it was on her right left.

"What do I gotta do to get it back? Huh?" She brought her hands up to cling onto his DX shirt. Steve never buttoned it up, so she grabbed the front of it where it hung open, pulling on it a little so Steve stumbled forwards some. "I'll do just about anything." She whispered out.

This was his chance! Steve could bargain her for a kiss for her brush back! "Well, there is _one_ thing-"

"Here ya go, Bevvy!" Two-Bit cheered gleefully after snatching the paintbrush from Steve. Sometimes, this boy was just so clueless. Dally grumbled, smooshing his face in his hands in disappointment as Soda let his head fall back, letting out a sigh of frustration. There were plenty of downsides to having a friend like Two-Bit, and this was one of them. He didn't exactly understand foreplay.

Beverly looked over at Two-Bit who stood to her right, cheesing down at her. Steve continued to look at Beverly's clearly pissed off face. Her hands fell from his shirt, her right hand reaching up to slip to brush out of Two-Bit's hands and into her own. "Gee… thanks, Two-Bit." She replied in a monotone voice. Two-Bit didn't hear the discouragement in her voice.

"You're welcome!" He replied. Once he returned to his spot beside his car, Dallas smacked him a good one across the side of his head.

"You dipshit!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What exactly are you doing here?" Dally asked as everyone now hung around the garage of the DX. Beverly bit her fingernail.

"I was headin' down to the grocery store to shop some while lettin' the paint dry and passed by. Decided it'd be nice to say hi," Beverly sighed. "I really should be on my way to get this shoppin' done." The boys nodded and Beverly sighed. "Hey Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked gently. Steve looked down at Beverly who stood beside him and nodded.

"Sure, I'll walk you out." He offered, following behind Beverly. Sodapop patted him on the back, but then punched him in the back when he caught Steve's eyes roam down Beverly's body. Beverly stepped up the step and walked back into the store with Steve close behind her. Once he turned back around and closed the door that entered the garage, Steve looked at Beverly. "What's up?" He asked, seeing Beverly's smirk. Beverly chewed her nail, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Your friend, Two-Bit. He sure is a little… uh… how do I put this without it seeming rude?" Steve scoffed, throwing his head back.

"Retarded? Slow? Stupid?" Steve helped her out, watching as Beverly's shoulders hunched with each laugh that racked through her body.

"D) all of the above," She answered. Steve's smile lit up the room, seeing how Beverly stared at his mouth. Was she wanting a kiss? Looking at his smile? Remembering what had just happened? "It just seems like everytime we get to have a conversation, one on one, with each other…" Steve knew what she was talking about. How everytime they were together they were gonna kiss but-

"Two-Bit manages to come through and interrupt?" Steve finished. Beverly nodded, letting her hand fall down to her side.

"Say, Steve… how about you come over to my house sometime tonight? We could get to know each other a little better, huh?" She offered. Steve could feel his insides go warm. Was… was she for real? Was Beverly Paradise asking Steve Randle to come over as company? What were they gonna do? Talk? Eat? Watch a movie? Fuck?

"Sure! That sounds fine." Steve agreed, seeing Beverly's face widened with a smile.

"Great! Walk home with me after dinner?" Steve nodded. Beverly took a skipping jump towards Steve, standing on her tip toes and giving him a cliche kiss on the cheek. "See ya at home, Steve!" She called out, running out of the store. Steve walked up to the window's and watched Beverly skip down the hill of the parking lot carefully, then practically float down the sidewalk. He smiled, feeling his cheek tingle with sensations he'd never felt before with Evie.

He walked back towards the garage before noticing he some how managed to end up with Beverly's paint brush once again. He sprinted outside the door, seeing Beverly wasn't too far. "Hey! Bev!" He called out, Beverly stopping and turning out. She could feel the breeze through her body suit as she stared at Steve. "Don't you want yer brush?!" He yelled. Beverly laughed, waving her hand.

"Keep it! You clearly need it more than I do!" She watched Steve smile and tuck it behind his ear before walking back inside, leaving Beverly to walk alone to the Safeway.

The Safeway was partially empty that Saturday. Upon strolling through the isle of cereals, she saw a familiar strawberry red headed girl. "Oh, hi Cherry!" She greeted. Cherry twirled around, fooling with the strings of her ski jacket and flashing a toothy smile in Beverly's direction.

"Hey, Beverly. How are you?" Cherry returned in her smooth voice. She met Beverly halfway down the aisle, seeing Beverly holding a basket with fruits, cake mix, and other various goods. Cherry was with her mother, the two having a shopping cart that their mother held down the other end of the aisle.

"I'm well. And you?"

"Oh, I've been better. Just now shakin' this darn cold."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is that why you haven't been at school?" Cherry nodded, her nose matching her hair color.

"Yeah," Beverly could hear how she sounded congested. "It's just a little cold, though. Nothing too serious. I should be back on Monday. I didn't miss anything too serious, did I?" She asked, walking with Beverly up the aisle and turning into another one. Cherry and Beverly have known each other since grade school and always were close with each other. Cherry didn't mind being seen with a girl like Beverly because she appeared to others as a Soc. Anything but a greaser. Hence why Beverly had much more Soc friends then greaser. But then again, Beverly was acquainted with just about everyone at school. Her kind heart mixed with the simplicity it took to befriend a girl like Beverly was beyond comprehensible. She always introduced herself to others with a smile, her name, and asking their name and how they were.

Beverly shook her head, gripping her basket with two hands. "Nah, not really. Besides Bob asking me constantly where you were and Marcia asking me constantly if you were okay and Randy asking me constantly if me and Marcia wanted a ride over to Bob's so we could check on you, you didn't really miss anything in those two days you've been gone." Cherry laughed, coughing a little at the end. Her cough racked her small frame, and Beverly frowned. "Wow, you sure are ill, huh?" Cherry waved it off.

"It's nothing, really," She took a breath, straightening back up. "Haley," Smokey's daughter. "Told me about your new hook ups with the Curtis boys." Beverly smiled cheekily, looking at the new items on the fresh aisle. She felt Cherry nudge her. "Well? What's up? How is it?" She saw Beverly shrug.

"Eh, it's nothing too serious. I just clean up, do some mandate chores, cook, garden. Just stuff that a mom would do, ya know?" Cherry nodded, Beverly missing her friend's eye rolled.

" _Uh huh…_ how are the boys?" This was where Beverly gasped and turned to her friend with the biggest eyes and cockiest grin. Cherry know Beverly adored talking about boys, so she brought it up.

"Oh. My. God. Cherry! They're so hot! I can't get over this! Sodapop, it baffles me I've managed to find a way to spend my days around him and at his house, at that! Darry sure is a looker as well. His muscles make me blush so bad, I'm sure he's noticed already. I've had all of them tell me Dallas and I look alike and now that I think about it for a day or two, I see it! We really do look like we could be related. Hey, I could hook ya up, ya know?" Cherry laughed, shoving her friend playfully. Beverly laughed along, straightening up. "But this Steve Randle… I dunno why but I've really been keepin' my eye out for him. He's such a looker." Cherry nodded, listening to her friend babble on and on. "And their friend, Two-Bit! He's so… so…"

"Different?" Cherry suggested. Beverly blew up, jumping and pointing at Cherry.

"That's the word! Like, Steve and I almost kissed twice today and we've been so intimate and everytime something real is about to happen, Two-Bit has managed to throw things off!" She continued on, telling Cherry about the morning happenings, then the paint brush incident. She let Beverly follow her around after she took Beverly's groceries and list to finish up the shopping for her.

"…anyways, we finally decided that he could come over tonight an-"

"Whoa, I thought we made plans tonight? We were gonna go to the game, 'member?" Cherry refreshed. Beverly stopped in her tracks, Cherry swooning over her friends outfit. She loved it, wishing her mother and father allowed her to wear things like that.

"Oh… shit! Cherry! I'm so sorry! I forgot! Look, I'll just tell Steve somethin' came up and he come over Wednesday. Ya know, my free days?" Cherry nodded, sighing in relief.

"Okay! That sounds alright. I totally didn't want you bailing on me. I'm real glad we ran into each other." Beverly placed a reliving hand over her hand, knowing Steve would understand.

"Yeah, you and me both! I would've felt like the shittiest friend if we saw each other on Monday and I ditched you!" Cherry nodded, Beverly looking around and seeing they were in an aisle foreign to her. Cherry handed her the loaded up basket.

"Here, I've gotta return to my mom. Thanks for clearin' things up, really Beverly." Beverly nodded, holding the basket and readjusting her purse.

"Of course! You're my best friend. I've known you my whole life and Steve about two days. He can deal with it if he has a problem." Cherry smiled.

"Thanks, bestie. See ya tonight," Cherry looked back at Beverly. "We meetin' at my house?" She suggested. Beverly gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds good, bye Cherry!" She let Cherry wave back to her, watching her disappear around the corner to her mom.

Steve _had_ to understand!

Right?


End file.
